Falsa Moral
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: Un dia comun en la realista vidad de un chico gay, no las fantasias que nosotros inventamos, la verdadera vida de un chico gay
1. Falsa moral

Hola, soy Shixxen, algunos me conocen por mi fic, ''el precio de tenerte'' otros ni siquiera lo han leído, como sea, hoy tuve ganas de hacer un one show songfic, así que aquí está la canción es falsa moral de OBK: .com/playlist?list=FLKY_IOw08yrI&feature=mh_lolz tiene Lemon.

En los fanfics, siempre encontramos perfectas historias de amor, a veces duelen, a veces no, como sea, suele pasar que el que sean hombres, es el menor detalle, pero la realidad es muy diferente, ¿Cómo es en la realidad?

**Falsa moral**

Hola, es un gusto conocerte, no hace falta que me digas tu nombre, honestamente no me importa, no diría el mío, pero lo hare por pura cortesía, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy un chico ''X'' soy hijo de un simple obrero, y de una simple sirvienta. Mi familia es muy devota de religión, así como todos en este pueblo.

Esta es mi historia, no me importa si te interesa o no, igual la contare, si no quieres conocerla, lárgate. No es como si muchos quisieran oírla.

La más bella historia

Que se pueda contar

Lleva escrito el dolor

Que produce un amor

Que nadie entenderá

Lo bueno de los pueblos pequeños, es que son pacíficos, lo malo es que, los chismes viajan rápido. Seamos realistas, este pueblo está lleno de ''pecadores'' que creen que por a la iglesia cada domingo, ya limpian sus almas. Se lavan las manos de toda culpa, estoy bajo arresto domiciliario, veo por sus ventanas todos los días, créanme, la gente de aquí no es tan santa como parece. Por supuesto que el mayor pecador de todos, soy yo.

Porque nuestro secreto no le hace daño a nadie, solo a nosotros, porque lo único que le quitamos al mundo, fue tiempo de nuestras propias vidas, nadie debía saberlo, sungo que fue la única forma de que a nadie le afectara, a nadie le importa realmente, este secreto era solo nuestro, lo guarde en secreto y eso me convierte en el peor criminal de la historia, y el más grande pecador del qué vas a escuchar.

Siempre todo a escondidas

Siempre mirando atrás

Sólo la oscuridad

Puede ser nuestro hogar

Donde crecerá este amor y…

Veo por mi ventana, son las cuatro de la mañana, eso significa que es la hora en que la alumna de Kakashi Hatake salga de su casa, a escondidas, asegurándose que nadie la vea, el es un maestro de secundaria muy respetado, vive solo, no tiene familia, supongo que eso lo afecta más de lo que debería, puesto que todas las noches como a las 9 y pico, regresa a casa, lleva a una chica en su auto, una de sus alumnas, la mete en su casa y esta no sale hasta las 4 de la mañana del siguiente día, esta chica tiene alrededor de 16 años, el tiene 38, podría ser su hija y es su estudiante, aun así, como dije, este es un hombre muy respetado, que va a la iglesia cada domingo, y por supuesto que nada tiene que ver el hecho de que sea millonario, y ''done'' gran parte de su dinero a la comunidad y a la Iglesia, como al resto de ''necesidades primordiales'' de este pueblo.

Pero mi amor, que es a alguien de mi edad, relación de la que no saco otro beneficio que el que esa persona este conmigo, si es un pecado, si es un crimen, yo si soy culpable, claro que yo no tengo tanto dinero para donarlo.

Y no... No quiero más clases de falsa moral

Que nadie es culpable por amar

En mi pecho no late la razón

Sólo el más sincero y puro amor

5:30 de la mañana, hora a la que Ino Yamanaka pase por su ''mejor amiga'' Sakura Haruno, en el auto de su novio Sai, el novio de las dos, las amigas se comparten todo, Sakura sale de su casa, abraza a Ino, le lanza una mirada a Sai y sube al asiento trasero del auto, ambas chicas se sientan ahí, como siempre, irán a tomar un café antes de la escuela, por supuesto que ambas son novias de Sai, y ambas lo saben, lo que ninguna sabe, es que la otra también lo sepa. ''ya termine con ella, pero esta encaprichada conmigo, solo aguanta un tiempo, ya lo entenderá, es tu amiga, no quiero lastimarla, entiende que esto lo hago por ti, porque a la que quiero es a ti, te amo'' adivinaron, es lo que Sai les dice a ambas, y ambas lo soportan, porque dicen que no acabaran con su amor, nada podrá a cavar con su amor. Ellas son muy populares y las chicas de la escuela quieren imitarlas, las personas les aplauden al verlas pasar, por supuesto que nada tiene que ver el hecho de que Sai sea hijo del director de la escuela, Sakura del gobernador de aquí, e Ino hija de un empresario muy famoso.

Pero mi amor, que si es sincero, que comparto con una persona solamente, que es totalmente fiel, mi amor si debe acabar, mi amor es el que no es correcto, mi amor es el que debe ser juzgado, yo soy el que está equivocado, claro que también, yo soy hijo de un simple obrero y una simple sirvienta. Por eso mi amor debe morir.

No hay mar en el mundo

Ni fuerza capaz

Que pueda este fuego apagar

Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez

Te quise, quiero y querré

8:30 de la mañana, hora en la que el señor Jiraya se va a trabajar, le da un beso a su esposa Tsunade y se va a trabajar, Tsunade está esperando un bebe, es una mujer muy bien conservada para su edad, Jiraya sube al coche manejado por su chófer, Jiraya no esta tan bien conservado, es un escritor, hace algunos años, no estaba casado con Tsunade, no vivía en esa lujosa casa, no tenia chofer, ni carro del año, ni tantos amigos como hoy, pero un día vendió un libro, y se hizo famosos, por lo tanto el también, y de la nada obtuvo casa, coche y hasta mujer. El siempre estuvo detrás de ella, pero ella no le hacía caso, hasta que vendió el libro y fue millonario claro, pero nada tiene que ver. De seguro ella se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, y lo acepto por su persona. Evidentemente también es rico. Nadie le pide explicaciones a Tsunade por lo que se enamoro de Jiraya tan de repente, simplemente lo ama y fin de la discusión.

Pero claro, yo si tengo que explicar porque tenía que ser esa persona, porque me enamore de esta persona, y porque me correspondió, nosotros si tenemos que explicar porque nos amamos el uno al otro, aun cuando no haiga dinero o beneficios de por medio. Yo si necesito una razón para no ser juzgado.

Que difícil lo nuestro

Qué bonito a la vez

Es tan duro tener

Que buscar los porqués

A esta situación

10:00 am, hora en el que Azuma Sarutobi, y Kurenai Yuki, se regresan de la misa del viernes, de seguro ya han terminado el rosario, 50 aves Marías y 10 padres nuestros, y quien sabe que mas, el es sacerdote de Konoha, este bellísimo pueblo, y ella la madre monja superiora, que ya se ha aplicado 2 abortos, ambos, hijos del sacerdote, y creo que está embarazada de nuevo, pero, ellos son los profetas, son perfectos, de seguro son solo rumores, ellos son incapaces, y todo eso. Valió la pena a ver sacrificado a 3 hijos, por mantener la fe de la gente. Les aseguro que ni cien credos, ni todo el maldito libro de oraciones leído un millón de veces recitado de memoria le regresara la vida a esos bebes.

Mi amor es el que es pecado, soy yo el que tiene cerradas las puertas del cielo y de la iglesia, si, pues Jesús dijo que la iglesia no era una mansión de piedra o de madera, si no todo a nuestro alrededor, pero yo, no tengo vergüenza por entrar a esa mansión. Mi amor no ha sacrificado a nadie, no miente, no engaña, no traiciona, no roba, no mata, na lastima, no duele, no se comparte, no es condicionado o interesado, no obtengo provechos por él, por eso mismo tampoco es importante, por eso mismo es un capricho, por eso mismo tengo que dejarlo, porque, por eso mismo está mal, y no vale la pena. Mi amor no es un delito, no se sacrifica, y por eso, no es amor.

Nuestro amor es la isla

El tesoro eres tú... oh dios

Con mi vida daré

Sólo el brazo a torcer

Bien lo sabes, mi amor

2:00 pm, mis padres se van y es también hora en la que Orochimaru vuelve a casa, toma un cigarro, una botella de alcohol, su dosis, o perdón, ''sus entregas'' y se va de nuevo, dejando a Kabuto Yukushi, y al mocoso que tiene encerrado ahí, un chico llamado Kimimaru, un niño bonito, Huérfano, al menos eso creo, ojala sea así. Nadie sabe porque lo adopto, de seguro le hablando el corazón, no tiene nada que ver lo bonito, y de seguro lo que lleva en su auto no es droga si no medicina para los ancianos, de seguro cuando los chicos entran a su casa con los ojos rojos, vienen a pedirle consejos porque estuvieron llorando o no han dormido bien. De seguro pasan tanto tiempo ahí escuchándolo y recibiendo apoyo, y de seguro las bolsas que se llevan de ahí son panecitos dulces, y de seguro gana tanto dinero por su trabajo en exportación. Ese tipo es respetado, no temido, y no tiene comprados a los guardias, no es pedófilo y no hace nada malo.

En cambio yo, que estoy con alguien que quiere estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar con esa persona, que no le doy nada a cambio, que no lo obligo, que no lo hago sufrir ni a él ni a nadie, que entra aquí por su propio pie, y que sale cuando se le da la gana, y claro, como es obvio, que no infundo el temor que infunde Orochimaru, si estoy haciendo algo malo. Y si deben castigarme por eso.

No... No quiero más clases de falsa moral

Que nadie es culpable por amar

En mi pecho no late la razón

Sólo el más sincero y puro amor

5:13 de la tarde, se retraso, siempre lo hace pues su trabajo y su familia le impiden venir antes, está bien, yo lo entiendo, pero ya fueron 13 minutos más que me pase esperando a esa persona, y estaba pensando que no llegaría, cuando de pronto, veo su carro pasearse en mi acera mientras observo por la ventana, mis padres no llegaran, no hasta mañana, tendrán una cita como acostumbran los viernes, las 5:00 son mi hora favorita, los viernes, mi mejor día, porque mañana es sábado y no trabaja, a veces mis padres se ausentan hasta el domingo, siempre llaman para avisar, estaciona atrás de mi casa, sale del auto, y entra por la puerta de atrás, oigo la puerta y mi corazón se acelera, el tiempo se paraliza, tiene su propia llave, cierra por dentro, tira sus cosas en algún rincón, puedo oírlas caer y se me eriza la piel, comienzo a sudar, aun sigo de pie en la ventana.

Oigo que se sirve un vaso, no sé de qué, no creo que importe, creo que demora apropósito para enloquecerme, oigo sus pasos, me arde la cara, gira la perilla, se me va el aire, abre la puerta de mi cuarto, me tiemblan las piernas, cierra la puerta, trago saliva, se me acerca, muerdo mi lengua, pone sus manos alrededor de mi cadera y me derrumbo totalmente en sus brazos.

-– ¿me extrañaste? -–se le ocurre preguntar, casi me muero de la espera.

También es la hora en la que Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga llegan a casa, son primos, familiares de sangre, sus padres llegaran a las 10, y ellos se encierran en el cuarto de Hinata, seguramente a hablar de cosas de primos.

No puedo hablar, me falta el aire, cierra mi cortina, le venta mi camisa, me da la vuelta y adentra su lengua en mi boca, estoy inmovilizado, pero mi lengua responde, mis manos no me obedecen y se poner alrededor de su cuello, mis parpados se caen, pone sus manos en mi espalda y la acaricia atraves de mis ropas. Me arrastra hasta tirarme en la cama, se separa de mi, se saca los botones de su camisa, y esta cae al pie de la cama, se agacha de nuevo, devora mi cuello, observa sus propias marcas, las acaricia, y

se encarga de dejarme más, acaricio su torso y luego su espalda, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lame uno de mis pezones, acaricio su nuca, su suave pelo, quiero fundirme en un abrazo con él. Así es, dije **EL, **es un hombre, su nombre…es Sasuke, y no, no soy una colegiala, diferencias sociales no es el problema, tampoco límites de edad, interés, infidelidad, o traición, o incesto, o maltrato, el problema es que yo no soy una chica, yo también soy un hombre.

Se deshace de mi camisa completamente, abre mi pantalón, bajo lamiendo desde mi cuello, mi pecho, mi torso, mi ombligo, comienza a bajarlo, luego sube de nuevo, y lame mis labios hasta que los abro, su legua pasea por mi cavidad oral, hasta encontrarse con su compañera, mi legua, la rodea, la hace moverse, juega con ella, le gusta, supongo, le gusta dejarme marcas, le gusta rasguñarme, le gusta abrir los ojos y verme mas rojo que el ocaso, le gusta hacerme gritar, le gusta hacerme gemir y aferrarme a él, simplemente, yo le gusto, y eso a mí me gusta.

Cuando menos lo pienso, ambos estamos desnudos, y el abre mis piernas tan fácil como abrir una puerta, me sostiene de los brazos y se adentra en mí, me hace soltar un grito, ríe prepotente ante mi reacción, el es así, es prepotente, lo repite una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, primero lento para que me acostumbre, sabe que he esperado esto desde ayer, la última vez que nos vimos, sabe que he estado en la ventana desde que salió el sol solo viendo cuando ese auto vuelve a pasar, sabe lo que pasa cuando lo veo llegar, sabe muy bien lo que siento por él, sabe bien que si lo hace así me gusta más, sabe que me gusta.

No hay mar en el mundo

Ni fuerza capaz

Que pueda este fuego apagar

Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez

Te quise, quiero y querré

Que si es pecado, que si está mal, es un crimen y soy culpable, debe acabar, debe ser juzgado, este equivocado este amor, debe morir, no es correcto, no tiene razón de ser, no me conviene, no está bien, deben castigarme, tantos argumentos en contra de mi amor, y todos dicen lo mismo, simplemente está mal.

Sasuke aumenta la velocidad, mis gemidos son más fuertes, debo abrazarlo ahora, me aferro a su cuerpo, huelo su fragancia, me aferro a su piel, beso so cuello, en entra en mi mas y mas rápido, yo grito más fuerte.

-–te amo—le digo a Sasuke al oído, cometiendo el peor pecado y el peor de los crímenes, de seguro me iré al infierno solo por esta frase.

-–también te amo, mi dobe. -–¿Cómo podría ser el infierno si Sasuke va a estar ahí, conmigo?

-–Teme. –digo sonriente, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-–Usuratonkashi—dice abrazándome también, llenándome con su esencia, provocando mi orgasmo, haciendo tocar el clímax y caer en la cama.

VETE AL DIABLO MUNDO, yo amo a Sasuke y él me ama a mí, dios dice que debemos amarlo ¿no? Y amarnos como seres humanos, díganme, ¿Por qué esta mal? Solo porque no soy una chica, no me importa, nos elegimos entre todas las personas del mundo, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Se acuesta a mi lado, y me abraza arropándome, me susurra que me ama, me envuelvo en sus brazos, me acuesto en su pecho, me acurruco junto a él, este secreto es solo nuestro y aunque me lo lleve a la tumba, no me importa, soy feliz mientras este con Sasuke.

Compartimos nuestro calor, nos quedamos dormidos juntos, me despierto levemente, solo para observarlo durmiendo a mi lado, y yo entre sus brazos. No está dispuesto a soltarme, aun dormido, se aferra a mí con todas sus fuerzas, no importa, tampoco quiero alejarme de él.

No... No quiero más clases de falsa moral

Que nadie es culpable por amar

En mi pecho no late la razón

Sólo el más sincero y puro amor

8:50 de la noche, en ese momento llegan Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha a su casa, volteo al escuchar el auto, Fugaku Uchiha es el hombre más poderoso de toda Konoha, hoy, como todas las noches, golpeara a su esposa, saldrá para estar con otra, y volverá y ella va a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, lo sabe, pero se le va olvidar, o simplemente se hace la tonta, ese hombre es el peor de todos, su hijo mayor se fue de la casa hace tiempo, trabaja con su tío Madara Uchiha ahora, nunca los visita, tal vez no quiere oírlos pelear, ella se ha convertido en su sirvienta, la trata peor que a un perro, sale mucho con su hermano, quien personalmente le presenta a las mejores amantes, ese

Hombre, Fugaku Uchiha, es la persona más odiosa que conozco, es jefe de la policía, y dueños de una empresa, su hijo menor lo visita todos los días, quizás solo sea por su madre, deja el auto en casa y sale a visitara a su amigo bajo arresto domiciliario, desde pequeño suele quedarse a dormir con él, ese hombre, si nos descubriera ese machista, sería el primero en juzgarnos y en mandarme a matar.

Ese hombre es el más poderoso de Konoha, un ejemplo a seguir para los niños pequeños, vive detrás de mi casa, el nos la renta, el jefe de mi padre, por alguna razón se lleva bien con él, son amigos, mi oficial al mando y el padre de Sasuke.

-– ¿es divertido? –pregunta Sasuke al notar que estoy escuchando una discusión entre sus padres, detrás de mi casa. Creí que estaba dormido.

-–¡Sasuke! –digo sorprendido.

Sasuke se limita a besarme con ternura, cosa que solo tiene conmigo, se separa de mí y me ve con esa mirada feliz que solo a mí me dedica.

-–no dejare que nos separe, te lo juro.

-–te amo.

-–y yo a ti. Te amo.

Me abraza con más fuerza, me reacomodo en su calidez, me quedo dormido, este momento es único, es el mejor de los amores, el más puro, el amor que dios quiere, el único que está bien, el único que es correcto, el que las personas deberían aceptar, el que no debería ser un secreto, el real.

No hay mar en el mundo

Ni fuerza capaz

Que pueda este fuego apagar

Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez

Te quise, quiero y querré.

Nadie acabara con este amor, es eterno, tendrán que matarme primero, pero yo, nunca, no me importa que el mundo no esté de acuerdo, nunca voy a alejarme de Sasuke, aunque siempre sea un secreto, está bien, es nuestro secreto, y solo nuestro.

Te amo Sasuke.

Bueno, hasta aquí, tal vez se convierta en historia, tal vez no, ustedes dirán, si les gusta díganme, y si no han leído el otro fic, pues…léanlo, supongo, se llama, como ya dije ''el precio de tenerte'' no es plagio, yo soy Zacneitan Uzumaki Namikaze. Shixxen se va, chao bye!


	2. Cuentame una historia original

bueno, los comentarios suelen pedir coonty asi que decidi hacer una, pero este si es EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, encerio, cuando dije que podia ser una historia, me referia a que tal ves sse una historia, no continuacion de esta, tal vez seria esta pero contada desde el principio, como se conocen, se enamoran y los problemas que tienen y todo eso, pero despues ¿ok? lenalo.

.com/watch?v=-R-0rkzvYtM aki esta la cancion, esta fue una gran banda que se atrevia a decir la neta, kizas el genero no les guste pero la letra esta genial, keria el video oficial pero al parecer no existe.

**Cuéntame una historia original**

Mmmm… ok, me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, y… ¿Cómo se supone que haga esto? "se honesto" fue todo lo que el dobe dijo, bueno, honestamente no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, pero, está bien, veamos cómo queda. Tengo un… podría decirse, problema.

-Uchiha-sama, el reporte está listo—esa es mi secretaria, Ten, ten, ¿linda no creen? Solo vean esas piernas.

—déjalo ahí, lo enviare al final del día.

—está bien.

Se va, y yo sigo con esto, suena el teléfono, contesto, es Sakura, otra vez, es importante, debo ir a verla. Este es un pueblo pequeño, así que no tardare mucho, tan pequeño que las paredes son trasparentes, la gente escucha, la gente habla.

...Suena el teléfono y yo sé quién eres

Quieres encontrarme en alguna esquina

Para conversar que te sientes harta...

Amiga mía.

Está llorando, no comprendo que le pasa, salgo, pido un taxi.

—Sakura, no te entiendo.

le digo con el teléfono en la oreja todavía, el taxista de la empresa me mira por el espejo retrovisor, su nombre, chouji Akimichi, se limpia la boca con una servilleta, para que no me dé cuenta, viene del baño, fue a vomitar como siempre, meterse el dedo hasta la garganta es más fácil que hacer ejercicio, supongo.

lo curioso es que al parecer yo estoy mal de la cabeza, estoy enfermo y deberían darme electroshock, haber si así me "curo" ¿no?

—voy para allá, a la cafetería cerezo Chouji.

Salgo a la calle y me subo a un taxi

y ya me imagino cómo voy a hallarte

y empezó a tratar de explicar...

De explicar

Veo por la ventana mientras llegamos, veo pasar a Rock Lee, haciendo ejercicio como siempre, a diferencia de Chouji claro está, con su frasco de asteroides en el maletín, es el mejor futbolista de este pueblo, además de ser la puta del entrenador. Pero claro, siempre gana todos los partidos, sus problemas son los de cualquier adolescente, y a nadie le importa mientras lleve el nombre de Konoha a la victoria.

Lo curioso es que yo debería tomar pastillas, mi problema es mucho peor, claro, nadie me tiene consideración, porque si él se desmaya en un partido, es culpa del resto del equipo que no lo apoya lo suficiente, y si a mí me dan un tiro, es culpa mía, pues yo me lo busque.

que todos los papas son la victima

que todas las mamas son explotadas

todos los hermanos viven infelices

en todas esas casas

10 portazos por minuto

es la manzana que nos rodea

mientras caminamos por san miguel

y hablando de problemas, ¿Qué tal la gala de Shikamaru Nara? Que sale de la farmacia con pastillas para su esposa, "medicina" con una calavera como logo, especial para plagas, no toxico y sin sabor, ¿Qué querrá decir eso? ¿Qué no quieren que les sepa mal a las ratas? Esa mujer está muy enferma, aunque tiene la mejor cintura de Konoha, bueno, segundo lugar. Lo curioso es que empezó cuando puso a su esposo en el testamento.

Por supuesto que el crimen lo cometo yo, no se los olvide que me quemare en las llamas del infierno, todos los que son como yo deberían estar encerrados y privados de la sociedad, somos nosotros los que le damos mal nombre a este pueblo.

todo el mundo dice que vive

sufriendo como nadie mas

cuéntame una historia original

Luego, seguimos con Siguetsu, uno de los tipos que trabajan con Orochimaru, ahí está, recogiendo bolsas negras de basura, a plena luz del día, las subes a un camión, una ambulancia, claro, una abulencia par llevar basura, no para sacar órganos y venderlos, eso es de película de terror y en el mundo real no pasa.

Pero a mi deberían sacarme el corazón, y dárselo a los cuervos, yo si me merezco que me despellejen y me vendan por partes, porque es el único provecho que puedo dar al mundo.

habla con tus tíos

habla a tus amigos

haz una encuesta a tus vecinos

y cuéntame como te fue

y tú me dices que sufres

y yo sé que es verdad

Pero por favor cuéntame

una historia nueva

y con algún final original

Estoy tan aburrido, para rematar con broche de oro, ahí va Shizune, con el "supuesto" hijo de Iruka Umino, ella es la empleada domestica de Tsunade, pobre par de invisibles, Tsunade está casada con Jiraya, no importa, todos sabemos que fue por dinero, pero lo que no me parece justo, es que ella cargue un bebe en los brazos que no es hijo de su marido si no de Jiraya y trabaje para la esposa de su amante, claro que es… "su mejor amiga" una mujer debe estar solo con su esposo, y nada más, aunque tiene muy buenas tetas, que desperdicio.

Claro que yo soy el mentiroso, el vil, el estafador, córtenme en la cabeza y quémenme en la hoguera de una vez, porque yo soy el que perturba la paz, estoy en contra de dios y de la religión y voy a pudrirme en el infierno. Mph, (sonrisa prepotente) estoy aterrado.

no te enojes por lo que

te digo pero creo que no

tienes idea de nada todavía

el taxi llega a su destino, le digo a Chouji que regrese a la empresa, voy a dejar que vomite a gusto, aunque si está un poco gordo, no me parece buena idea esa.

Ahí está Sakura, esperándome en la cafetería, entro y la atiendo.

—dime que paso.

—….es que… yo… Sasuke—rompe en llanto de nuevo.

—solo dímelo Sakura, mira, ya perdí el día hoy, deje a Tenten a cargo, explícame que tienes.

—estoy….em….embarazada.

dices que haz perdido

la inocencia mientras me

miras con ojos inmensos

mejor compremos chocolates

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?¿ estás loca acaso?

—no,… —sus cara esta empapada, ¿Qué esperaba que le dijese? ¿"felicidades"?

—no sé cómo decírselo a Sai—no pensaron que yo era el padre.

—Sakura…—suspiro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—pedir informes a la madre superiora.

—no voy a abortarlo.

—bromeo.

Pasa Kiba, mesero de este lugar, un mesero de 15 años con una madre enferma de cáncer y una hermana alcohólica, alcanzo a ver algo en su bolcillo, un reloj de oro, esperen ¿no es el mío? Reviso mi muñeca, no hay nada ahí, era mío.

Lo veo marcharse, no hago nada, su madre apenas puede mantenerlos y su hermana no ayuda en nada, que se lo quede, trabajo muy ardura y honestamente todos los días, espero se la ultima vez, no me gustaría ver a ese niño tras las rejas, que por lo menos hoy, tenga una buena propina.

— ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? —digo atareado, caminamos un rato, no tenemos mucho que decirnos, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Con la gente regalando condones en todos lados, lo peor del caso es que Sai ni le va a responder, tiene a otra.

Claro que el desgraciado soy yo, el perro soy yo, apedréenme y tírenme al mar atado, a ver si me muero, golpeen mi auto con bates, y de paso a mi también, córtenme las piernas y dénselas a los perros, yo si puedo morirme y dejar de atormentarlos a todos.

todo el mundo dice que vive

sufriendo como nadie mas

cuéntame una historia original

dejo a Sakura en su casa y la veo irse, son las 3 de la tarde, no tiene ningún sentido volver a trabajar a esta hora, la veo entrar, que buen culo tiene Sakura, maldito Sai hijo de puta, realmente tiene suerte.

Doy la vuelta, veo algunas ventanas abiertas. Por ejemplo la casa de Ibiki, uno de los detectives que trabajan para mi padre, hay una chica en la ventana, siempre está ahí, nadie sabe quién es ni porque, supuestamente es su hija, que no sale nunca, que solo llora, y que tiene un pie encadenado al pie de la cama siempre.

Supongo que mi padre haría lo mismo conmigo si me descubriera, no, mi padre usaría la cadena mas productivamente, me golpearía hasta que se salieran los huesos y luego los usaría para seguir golpeándome, por "avergonzar a nuestra familia" claro que no piensa eso cuando se va a ver a una de sus putas.

todo el mundo dice que vive

sufriendo como nadie mas

cuéntame una historia original

y hablando de ventanas, (sonrisa maligna) hay una en particular que volteo a ver, no está muy lejos de casa de Sakura, el segundo piso, volteo a esta, alcanzo a ver la cortina cerrarse, me vio, se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí, sonrío aun mas, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, camino disimuladamente, veo para todos lados asegurándome que nadie me vea, y cuando estoy justo en frente de casa de su casa, entonces la veo pasar.

Karin, con su estúpida sonrisa y su falda corta, la odio tanto, me saluda cortésmente mientras se va, la puta más grande que existe, se la vivía ofreciéndoseme, hasta que encontró "algo mejor" un pez más grande diría yo, lo bueno es que nunca tendrá lo que quiere, pronto perderá la partida, lo sé, ¿ya mencione que es la amante en turno de mi padre?

Pero el "vulgar" aquí soy yo, la perra soy yo, a mi péguenme, a mi insúltenme, a mi humíllenme, a mi apedréenme, a mi quémenme, desganase de mi, úsenme para tiro al blanco, enciérrenme, arrójenme a los lobos, a mi si, a mi.

dices que haz perdido

la inocencia mientras

miras me miras con ojos inmensos

mejor compremos chocolates

—¿Qué quieres? —le digo fastidiado.

—vine a visitar a Naruto, le traje algunas cosas que…

—no quiere verte, ni tú a él.

—¿Por qué dices algo tan cruel como eso?

—no tienes ni siquiera permiso para verlo.

—se lo puedo pedir a tu padre.

—adelante, ve.

—mmmm…Sasuke—se acerca peligrosamente a mí, pone su cara frente a la mía y me pega las bubis a mí, yo no respondo— ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? —Pregunto co voz sensual—¿soy tan mala? ¿Castígame?

De pronto se contrae y ella misma se tira asía atrás, los rociadores de casa de Naruto se encendieron,

Empapándola todo, las cañerías estaban tapadas, así que toda el agua puerca arruina su vestuario, su cabello decae horriblemente y el maquillaje se le corre.

—¡PAGARAS POR ESTO UZUMAKI NARUTO!— grita dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—lo siento—grita desde su ventana—están reprogramadas, mejor vete, digo, para que no te mojes.

Ignoro totalmente a Karin y entro a la casa de el dobe como si fuese mía, después de todo, algo mío está ahí adentro.

Como suelo hacerlo, me tomo un vaso de jugo al entrar y cierro la puerta con llave, sé que me está esperando, así es el, tan tierno.

Subo las escaleras pacientemente y llego a su cuarto. Abro la puerta y lo veo ahí, sentado en una silla.

No le doy mucha importancia, me acerco a él, lo levanto de la silla y lo atraigo hacia mi cuerpo, me desvía la mirada, beso su cuello, quiero su boca, la deseo, la necesito, pero aun así me rechaza.

—te vi con Sakura—me explica deprimido.

—olvídate de Sakura, el que importa eres tú.

—si claro, lo mismo les dice Sai a ellas.

—Naruto, tu eres mejor que todas las mujeres del mundo juntas.

—yo no tengo tetas.

—tampoco Sakura.

—pervertido.

Deslizo mis manos por mi espalda y tomo el mejor culo de toda Konoha en mis palmas, Naruto suelta un ligero gemido, sabe que no le miento, porque las mujeres dejaron de existir para mi hace mucho. Y es que, ser gay=no tetas. Ser gay significa renunciar a las tetas.

—¿estas celoso? —pregunto en su oído, ahora el celoso es otro, por una vez no soy yo.

—no—afirma Naruto con un adorable puchero.

—no tienes de que preocuparte, me basta contigo. Te amo.

Después de la última frase, me mira a los ojos, me cerco a él, pongo mi nariz con la suya, tal vez si los padres de Naruto nos descubrieran, tal vez lo apoyarían porque aman a su hijo más que a nada, pero el mío, de seguro nos pondría en la calle a todos, porque ellos trabajan para él y esta casa es de él.

Bajo mis manos, llego a su entre pierna y lo levanto, lo cargo, rodea mi espalda con su pierna, me apodero de sus labios, chocándolos con los míos, que digo, los suyos también me pertenecen, des gusto su lengua, lo llevo a la cama, lo tiro a ella, se saco los botones de mi camisa, estoy tan ansioso por poseerlo una vez más, cierra los ojos, para dejarse hacer por mí, amo estos momentos que es mío y solo mío. Esta completamente a mi merced.

Levanto su camisa, y me deshago de ella, no la necesito, solo estorba, lo observo, paso las yemas de mis dedos por su piel, lanza otro gemido, se sonroja, no logro entender cómo es que todavía le da pena cuando lo toco, tal vez no debería tocarlo tanto, (primero muerto, después de todo, no es mi culpa que sus padres lo hayan echo tan sexy), me acerco a él, beso cuello, bajo lentamente su pantalón.

Esta totalmente desnudo, es tan sumiso a veces, a quien engaño, siempre es sumiso conmigo, beso su cuello lentamente, lo estoy enloqueciendo, se muere por tenerme dentro otra vez y me enloquezco a mi también, quiero poseerlo ya, pero lo sigo haciendo igual, lo beso y acaricio lentamente, es mi venganza porque se me resistió tanto tiempo.

Llegue a su ombligo, levanto sus piernas y las pongo en mi cintura, entro en él y lo escucho gritar, ese cabello dorado, esos cielos en sus ojos, esa piel canela, maldición, que lindo es.

Se aferra a mi cuerpo, yo sigo penetrándolo, sigo hasta ya no poder mas, lleva sus manos a su boca, pero yo las tomo y las pongo alrededor de mi cuello, quiero oír su voz, quiero que diga mi nombre, quiero que pida mas, quiero que susurre que me ama, quiero oírlo decir que me desea tanto como yo a él.

Su primera venida, me mancha el abdomen completamente, me gusta tanto que lo haga, se viene una y otra y otra vez, hasta que yo lo hago y lo lleno con mi esencia, cae a la cama, ni el ni yo podemos mas, lo dejo caer y me tiro a su lado, lo abrazo, quiero tenerlo así por siempre, débil entre mis brazos, pero…no se puede, susurra un "te amo" luego de quedarse completamente dormido.

todo el mundo dice que vive sufriendo como nadie mas cuéntame una historia origina

Yo también te amo dobe, beso su frente, oigo llegar a mis padres, la ultima pareja de esta noche, la ultima "pareja feliz" de la que hablare, no quiero faltarles mucho al respeto, porque….bueno son mis padres.

Así que solo diré, que él es el desgraciado machista más grande que el mundo tuvo la desgracia de conocer y mi madre la mayor estúpida dejada y sumisa que permite que la pisoteen y la embarren en el suelo cuando se les dé la gana. Sutil, ¿no creen?

Mi padre también tiene su rutina, cada mañana se va a trabajar, bebe, se revuelca con una golfa de por ahí (cofcof Karin por ejemplo cofcof) y luego golpea a mi madre hasta que se cansa, y duerme. A veces me siento más hombre que él.

no te enojes por lo que te digo pero creo que no tienes idea de nada todavía

Maldita mierda de vida he tenido, y Sakura quejándose de todo el tiempo, conozco los problemas de mucha gente, ¿Qué si porque no hago nada? Pues porque no me interesa, yo también tengo los míos.

pero no me quejo, alguien en el mundo debe estar peor, yo por lo menos tengo al dobe, como sea, si me voy a ir al infierno por amarlo, que así sea, ese será mi pecado, amar.

¿Y? ¿Es la mía una historia original?

pues, de mi parte es todo, si se convierte en historia seria como una version extendida de esto, para que sepan mas o menos como pasaron las cosas, y asi, bueno, shixxen se va, chao bye. pdt: lena mi fic "el precio de tenerte"


End file.
